millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 4 (Romania)
It is fourth season of Vrei să fii milionar?, Romanian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. This season, the show was aired on Saturdays and Sundays at 20:30 on Prima TV. Hosted by Virgil Ianţu. Top prize was 1,000,000 lei. Lifelines * Ask the Audience (Întreabă publicul) * Phone-A-Friend (Sună un prieten) * 50:50 * Switch the Question (Schimbă întrebarea) (after 10th question) Episodes * Episode 1 (22nd March 2014) Diana Grigoriu (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Candido Domenico (300 lei, continued) * Episode 2 (23rd March 2014) Candido Domenico (1,000 lei - lost on 15,000 lei) Ion Linca (3,000 lei, continued) * Episode 3 (29th March 2014) Ion Linca (1,000 lei - lost on 5,000 lei) Adrian Popescu (1,000 lei - lost on 15,000 lei) * Episode 4 (30th March 2014) Vlad Țepeș (7,500 lei) Răzvan Radu (15,000 lei, continued) * Episode 5 (5th April 2014) Răzvan Radu (15,000 lei - lost on 25,000 lei) Alexandru Ștefan Bucur (1,000 lei - lost on 5,000 lei) Florin Bunescu (1,000 lei - lost on 3,000 lei) * Episode 6 (6th April 2014) Rozan Marica (1,000 lei - lost on 1,500 lei) Mircea Bârsan (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Bujorel Bold (1,000 lei, continued) * Episode 7 (12th April 2014) Bujorel Bold (7,500 lei) Tudor Gabriel (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Adrian Francisc (1,000 lei, continued) * Episode 8 (13th April 2014) Adrian Francisc (25,000 lei) Florin Dan Tapalagă (1,500 lei, continued) * Episode 9 (19th April 2014) Florin Dan Tapalagă (15,000 lei - lost on 25,000 lei) Tănase Bogdan (7,500 lei) Adriana Viorel (1,000 lei - lost on 1,500 lei) * Episode 10 (20th April 2014) Horia Tecău (25,000 lei) * Episode 11 (26th April 2014) Dragoş Stoica (1,000 lei - lost on 15,000 lei) Mihai Giurgiu (3,000 lei, continued) * Episode 12 (27th April 2014) Mihai Giurgiu (50,000 lei) Lucian Vizitiu (1,000 lei, continued) * Episode 13 (3rd May 2014) Lucian Vizitiu (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Nicolae Virgil Nicolau (7,500 lei) Dragoș Florin Vieru (1,000 lei, continued) * Episode 14 (4th May 2014) Dragoș Florin Vieru (7,500 lei) Lucian Bacău (5,000 lei) * Episode 15 (10th May 2014) Gavrila Mădălina (5,000 lei) Iulian Zambor (25,000 lei, continued) * Episode 16 (11th May 2014) Iulian Zambor (25,000 lei) Ioana Ilie (5,000 lei) Cătălin Vrânceanu (1,000 lei - lost on 3,000 lei) * Episode 17 (17th May 2014) Marius Anca (7,500 lei) Mircea Ciuculescu (15,000 lei, continued) * Episode 18 (18th May 2014) Mircea Ciuculescu (25,000 lei) David Oprea (50,000 lei) Ioana Iuga (1,000 lei, continued) * Episode 19 (24th May 2014) Ioana Iuga (1,000 lei - lost on 5,000 lei) Ștefan Miron (7,500 lei) Ovidiu Vizitiu (1,000 lei - lost on 5,000 lei) * Episode 20 (25th May 2014) Alina Ciubotaru (25,000 lei) Mihai Negoi (1,000 lei - lost on 1,500 lei) * Episode 21 (31st May 2014) - Junior Special Vlad Agapescu and Cătălin Sileanu (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Ilias Trec and Daria Diaconescu (1,000 lei - lost on 5,000 lei) Robert Neamțu and Andrei Dansul (25,000 lei, continued) * Episode 22 (1st June 2014) - Junior Special Robert Neamțu and Andrei Dansul (250,000 lei) Matei Ignat and Darius Floroiu (250,000 lei) * Episode 23 (7th June 2014) - College Special Șincai Mihai and Vlad Mihai (1,000 lei - lost on 3,000 lei) Alexandru Pristavu and Alexandru Vlad (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Ioana Costache and Ionuț Hoinarul (1,000 lei - lost on 1,500 lei) * Episode 24 (8th June 2014) - College Special Andreea Boboc and Mircea Constantinescu (5,000 lei) Andrei Munteanu and Horia Ilie (1,000 lei - lost on 15,000 lei) Gabriela Sfâr and Anca Voica (7,500 lei) * Episode 25 (14th June 2014) Daniel Mihai (1,000 lei - lost on 15,000 lei) Cristian Iacobescu (1,000 lei - lost on 7,500 lei) Trivia * Couples Robert Neamțu and Andrei Dansul and Matei Ignat and Darius Floroiu are only in this season, who reached the Top Prize question and won the biggest winning. Category:Romanian Series